Tutor - OiSuga Weekend Day 2 - Different First Meeting AU
by nabawrites
Summary: Oikawa walks Takeru to his volleyball tutoring session. His volleyball tutor is really hot.


Tutor - OiSuga Weekend Day 2 – Different First Meeting AU

 _ **A/N As stated in the summary, this is inspired by ridzakun on Tumblr. They did the amazing fanart that I used as the cover for this fic, and they have a lot more, so check them out! This was supposed to be done like 2 days ago, but I wanted it to be worthy of ridzakun's fantastic idea and artwork. I'm pretty sure it's still not, but this is as good as I can get it right now. I hope you enjoy!**_

"You know, if you wanted to learn how to be better at volleyball, you could have just asked me, Takeru." Oikawa poked his nephew in the arm. "I am one of the best volleyball players, like, ever."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "You didn't volunteer as a volleyball tutor with my school."

"Yeah, but you could have just asked me instead of getting a tutor."

"I already told you, I didn't _choose_ to have a tutor. He was _assigned_. It's a mentorship program. It's not my problem you didn't volunteer."

"But you didn't even tell me about the program! How was I supposed to know to volunteer?" Oikawa whined.

"Don't be a baby, Uncle Tooru." They were almost to the gym. "Besides, Sugawara-san knew about the program."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Takeru.

Takeru did it right back.

Not long after that they made it to the gym at Takeru's school. Despite his griping about not choosing to have a tutor for volleyball, Oikawa could tell the kid was excited about it. He clearly liked this 'Sugawara-san'. Takeru was almost vibrating with excitement when they got to the doors of the gym, which were open to allow airflow.

"SUGAWARA-SAN!" Takeru shouted, grabbing Oikawa's arm and using it for balance while jumping up and down in excitement. This, unfortunately, knocked Oikawa off balance, making him stumble a little. When he looked up, he finally saw Takeru's volleyball tutor.

Holy _shit_. Oikawa was so screwed.

Sugawara-san looked over when he heard Takeru's voice, which was when he noticed Oikawa. Oikawa felt his cheeks redden, knowing his first impression on this _**very attractive**_ volleyball tutor was him stumbling at the tug of a middle schooler. They made brief eye-contact, before Sugawara-san looked back over at Takeru. "Ah, Takeru. You're just on time!"

Oh my God, his _voice_.

Oikawa was definitely screwed.

Oikawa picked up Takeru right on time. They were just finishing up a round of serves, which was apparently one of the areas where Takeru struggled. Takeru was poking Sugawara, apparently trying to goad him into doing something. "Come on, Suga-san! I want to see it again!"

"See what again?" Oikawa asked, making his presence known. Sugawara looked over at him with a borderline-plea in his eyes.

"Suga-san's jump serve! He showed me earlier. It was sooo awesome!" Takeru was jumping up and down, turning back toward Sugawara to shoot him with puppy dog eyes. Those were hard to resist, Oikawa knew, because Oikawa was the one who taught it to him.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, a jump serve?" Sugawara warily looked up at him from Takeru's puppy dog eyes. "Let's see it then." Sugawara glared at him, but Oikawa only smiled.

Sugawara sighed, his shoulders sagging in resignation. Takeru cheered as Sugawara grabbed a ball from the basket. "It's not actually that great," Sugawara prefaced, already planning to disappoint.

"Are you kidding, Suga-san? You're awesome!"

Sugawara shook his head. "By high school standards, my serves are pretty average, kiddo."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

Sugawara smiled fondly. "Your uncle will confirm it for me after I've done it." Sugawara looked over at Oikawa, still smiling. "Right, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa shifted his weight, giving Sugawara a considering look with his hands in his pockets. "I'll reserve my judgement till after the demonstration. For all I know, you're some prodigy and I'll have to eat my words."

Snorting, Sugawara turned away from them and stepped up to the line. "I'm definitely no prodigy," he said, and then he jumped and served the ball.

It had a beautiful arc, and it stayed in bounds for sure. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough power for it to truly be difficult to receive. Oikawa nodded. "I hate to break it to you, Takeru, but your tutor is right. That's pretty average. Good technique, but average."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "You do it then. You're the one who said you were 'the best volleyball player, like, ever.'" He used air quotes. And a squeaky voice. Rude.

"I said I was _one_ of the best, not the best. Besides, Sugawara-san is probably tired from dealing with you. We shouldn't inconvenience him." Part of Oikawa really wanted to demonstrate his awesomeness, but a lot of people got defensive when somebody one-upped them, and Oikawa didn't want to have to deal with that, especially not with his nephew's tutor.

"Actually," Sugawara cut in, "I don't mind." He tossed Oikawa a ball. "Show me what you've got." Oikawa took all of 1.3 seconds to observe the smirk on his lips and the mirth in his eyes before deciding that yes, Oikawa was going to absolutely crush him.

"Well, don't you like a challenge… How refreshing." He walked over to the line and gave Sugawara a blinding grin. "Okay! But you asked for it. Step aside, Mr. Refreshing."

Sugawara rolled his eyes, but he moved over to stand next to Takeru. Oikawa dribbled the ball a few times and spun it in his hands. He purposely dragged out the whole thing to build suspense. He looked over and saw that both Sugawara and Takeru looked pretty bored.

Perfect.

Oikawa tossed the ball, took a few steps, and jumped. He slammed his hand into the ball and less than a nano-second later it was pounding into the court on the other side of the net. Just inside the back line.

Perfect.

There was silence in the gym for a moment as Oikawa surveyed his handiwork and the others stared in awe. Then Oikawa let out a pleased sigh and turned to his nephew and Sugawara. "Well, that turned out pretty well, don't you think?" The picture of nonchalance. As if he hadn't practiced that a million and a half times for the last two years to get it right. As if he wasn't lucky it was in bounds because half the time it ended up smacking against the back wall. No big deal or anything.

Sugawara blinked at him a couple times, his jaw hanging slightly. After a second he shook his head, as if trying to jar himself back into sentience. "Wow, that was…" Sugawara blinked again. "What position do you play?"

"Setter," Oikawa said smoothly. "For Aoba Johsai."

Sugawara nodded slowly. "I'm the setter for Karasuno…" The name sounded familiar to Oikawa, but he couldn't quite place it. Wasn't that a public school there in Miyagi?

Sugawara turned to Takeru. "Why exactly am I your tutor if your uncle is the setter for Seijoh?"

Takeru shrugged, still a little dazed. "Because you're cool and he's annoying." Apparently even when he was dazed he was a little shit.

"Mean, Takeru! How am _I_ annoying?"

Apparently, that snapped Takeru out of his state of awe. "Because you're you! And you're obsessed with aliens!"

"Iwa-chan is obsessed with Godzilla and you don't make fun of him!"

"That's because Iwaizumi-san is cool."

Oikawa's face went white. "Betrayal," he whispered. "Don't ever tell him that. _Ever_."

Takeru giggled, and Oikawa could see Sugawara smiling out of the corner of his eye. "Go shower, Takeru," Oikawa said. "You smell terrible."

Takeru groaned in annoyance, but he did as he was told. Oikawa helped Sugawara collect all the volleyballs strewn around the gym. "Thanks for the help," Sugawara said as they got the last of them.

"No problem, Mr. Refreshing."

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "So is Iwaizumi your boyfriend?"

Oikawa gave him side-eye. "Iwa-chan?" He snorted. "Yeah, no. Definitely not."

"Oh. I just thought that, you know, since you call him 'Iwa-chan'…"

"No, he's just a childhood friend." Oikawa grinned. "Actually, I mostly call him that because it annoys him."

"Oh." Oikawa couldn't tell what Sugawara's expression meant. He couldn't tell what that 'oh' meant, either.

"Yep." Cue awkward silence. Yay.

Luckily Takeru bounded back into the room just then, hair still dripping from his shower. "Uncle Tooru, can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Sure, kiddo," Oikawa said, nodding as he walked over to the door of the gym to join his nephew.

"Thanks for the lesson, Suga-chan!" Takeru called over his shoulder. Oikawa looked back and saw Sugawara waving goodbye, a broad smile on his face.

Maybe Oikawa wouldn't mind walking Takeru to volleyball lessons more often.

Okay, so apparently 'more often' was literally every single time.

He hadn't necessarily planned to do it that often, but he couldn't really help it. His sister would ask if he was going to help out and then he'd think of Sugawara's smile and he would volunteer on the spot. Plus, his sister really did need the help. She'd been working overtime a lot, so having one less thing on her plate made a world of difference.

So Oikawa walked Takeru to tutoring twice a week. Half the time he stayed for the whole two hours so he wouldn't have to go and come back. He started out in the corner doing homework or reading a sci-fi novel, but by the end of the session he was helping out in one way or another. Sometimes he just received balls to help Takeru get better at keeping a volley going. Sometimes he set the ball for Sugawara so he could show Takeru the proper technique – or vice versa.

Probably about half the time, Oikawa injected himself into the session. Correcting a technique, making a comment, or volunteering to help with a demonstration. Other times Sugawara basically dragged him into it. One time Oikawa had been doing his math homework and he got hit in the face with a stray ball, and that led him to correct Takeru's receiving technique.

And nine times out of ten, at some point, it would be just him and Sugawara, Takeru having gone off to take a shower or buy ice cream or just about any other thing imaginable. It was usually Oikawa who sent him away, trying for some alone time with Sugawara to get to know him better. Oikawa loved those times. It was a little awkward at first, but then they grew pretty comfortable with each other. Oikawa would like to say that he considered Sugawara a sort of friend now, though he admitted he'd like to do some very not-friend-like things. Like making out. He really wanted to do that.

Today Sugawara was the one to send Takeru on an errand, giving him enough money to buy all three of them popsicles. Takeru happily ran off to make the purchase, leaving the two of them alone. Oikawa immediately set to picking up the strewn volleyballs, as was their usual practice when left alone. However, after Oikawa dumped the first armful in the basket, he turned around to be face to face with Sugawara.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What's up, Mr. Refreshing? Not going to help?"

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "Are you going to ask me out or not?"

Oikawa's eyes went wide, and he took a step backwards, his back hitting the volleyball cart. "What, uh- what do you mean, Sugawara-san?"

"I mean you spent an accumulative hour today looking at my butt and I'm tired of waiting for you to man up and ask me out. Are you going to or not?"

Oikawa blinked. He opened his mouth, said nothing, and closed it again. "I don't-"

"Oh, for the love of all things volleyball," Sugawara interrupted him, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

Approximately three seconds later, they pulled apart. Oikawa knew he looked dazed, but he couldn't really muster the energy to care about that at the moment. "Saturday." Sugawara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you free Saturday?"

Sugawara smiled. "In the afternoon. We have practice on Saturday mornings."

Oikawa nodded, matching Sugawara's smile. "Perfect. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Tooru, can you come help me? The popsicles are melting!"

The two of them jerked apart. Oikawa turned around, but Takeru wasn't there. He was still outside the gym, unable to open the door with three melting popsicles in his hands. "Coming, Takeru!" Oikawa called back. He went to move, but Sugawara grabbed his hand.

"You can text me the details, yeah?" Sugawara was still smiling, but Oikawa could tell he was a little nervous. As if Oikawa was going to change his mind or something.

"Yeah, absolutely," Oikawa said. He stepped in close and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "I'll steal your number from Takeru's phone," he said when they separated. Then he ran to let Takeru into the gym.

After they ate their popsicles and cleaned up the gym, the three of went outside, about to head in different directions to go home. "I'll see you Saturday," Sugawara called as he mounted his bike.

Oikawa's grin was blinding. "Yeah, see you then!"

"What's happening on Saturday?"

Oikawa looked down at Takeru with a smirk. "It's a big kid thing. Volleyball stuff."

"Oh," Takeru's interest was piqued. "Can I come?"

"Sorry, kiddo, high schoolers only."

"I'm old enough!" Takeru crossed his arms indignantly.

"Not for this. You'll get it when you're my age, trust me."

Takeru looked like he was going to complain again, but Oikawa cut him off. "Race you to the corner!" Then he took off, leaving Takeru in his dust.


End file.
